Master
by PhantomZebra
Summary: Renfield is in the asylum, forever thinking of how to obey his Master and not get in trouble, but with the vampire's help he doesn't remain locked up forever...PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOU! Okay...I'm done.


Master

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own NOTHIN! Well, Henry is my friend whom I put in all of my stories…So I guess I can just give him to Stoker too. Stoker owns Henry, heheh! Also owns everything else in this! cowers and grovels I own nothing, and I wish I were creative enough to have come up with these peoples myself. First chap is pathetic, by the way, no plot at all. Pointless.

A/N-I know most of my stories are humor…but this is no laughing matter (except for Renfield, who happens to laugh a lot in a rather freakish way) you see, as I couldn't think of anyway to poke fun at Dracula. So, here is my ONLY (I think) mostly serious and possible angsty story, friends. PLEASE REVIEW!

Professor van Helsing was sitting in his chair still thinking of what could've caused Lucy's 'death'. He was certain of it- A vampire. However the Professor kept trying to convince himself that he was wrong. No avail. He thought and he thought of how it could be anything else, but all the clues pointed straight to a vampire problem.

"Here in London…" He muttered. "We cannot afford to have that."

Meanwhile, in er…other places, shall we say, a doctor was at his desk. One of his workers walked up to him.

"What is it?" The doctor asked.

"Well sir, it's Renfield…You know that bird that he found, the one he was feeding the spiders to…well…" The worker muttered.

"Out with it." Said the doctor.

"It's torn to shreds, sir." Said the worker darkly. The doctor was slightly confused at how ever anyone could be that incredibly disturbed, but simply gave a gruff order to have Renfield locked in solitary. And so, when Renfield was in fact locked in solitary, he sat against the wall in his restraint jacket, his greasy hair falling in his face as he thought hard (or, as hard as one crazy as him can think, anyways). For Renfield himself could see nothing that he'd done wrong, considering he didn't have the right mindset to realize that it was a bad thing to shred and devour birds. He glanced at the window, he had luckily been put near a window again. He remembered not so long ago _he_ had come. _He_ stood near the window and promised Renfield…promised to make him sane, to get him out of the horrible place. Renfield cocked his head. Had he stepped out of line, in fact? Wishing to be free of the endless walls of white and the small uncomfortable room he was kept in? This thought was soon destroyed- Renfield was thinking too much. _He_ had told Renfield that blood was the life of things…He devised that he himself could indeed capture the life by devouring these creatures, flies at first, then spiders, and then…And then he must have made the mistake, he thought. The doctor could never understand, the doctor never had _him_ come to the window and promise to get him out of the place. Renfield gave a retching, wheezing snicker, though there was nothing funny. The doctor didn't need to be rid of this place. It was Renfield who did. He saw nothing, did nothing, heard nothing, until _he_ came and swore to get him out. Renfield growled slightly. Had he completed the task that _he_ wanted, the _master?_ He glanced up quickly, jerking him from his thoughts, when the door opened and in came Henry (heheh!).

"Renfield, the doctor would like to see you." Said Henry, and dashed out when the people in the white coats came to take Renfield to see the doctor. Renfield cackled all the way down the hall for some unknown reason, and when he found himself standing in front of the menacing doctor, he whimpered slightly. He sat there and cringed while the doctor roared at him, not understanding a word of it- as he wasn't paying any attention at all. Renfield was looking at HIM. He was sitting in a chair near the doctor's desk watching quietly. The he stood up and walked over when the doctor stormed back to his desk. Renfield slithered into a chair in the corner, watching frightfully as he walked up.

"Renfield, I am Professor van Helsing." The man said quietly, not seeming to be as terrifying as the doctor in any way. Renfield gave a slow nod, watching the Professor warily.

Heheh, how like me to leave you at a cliffhanger! Tootles!


End file.
